


Ignorance

by JadicusMuse



Series: Ironstrange [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, IronStrange, M/M, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they go to a gala and its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadicusMuse/pseuds/JadicusMuse
Summary: The most narcissistic of people can be the ones who care the most.





	Ignorance

Hands ran through greased back hair as Tony Stark got ready to go out for the night. He was invited to a gala that some research group was hosting. The only reason he was invited was because he had donated a large sum of money to the organization. And he didn’t even remember what sort of research he even donated to in the first place. But it had to be at least somewhat relevant or he wouldn’t have given them 3.5 million dollars. And he wouldn’t be going if there wasn’t alcohol and fortunate for him, there was. So there was no way he was missing this.  
But there was an issue. Well not an issue, more like a personal complication and need. It was that he refused to go alone. No plus one, no gala, and everyone was out on holiday or on a mission. Without someone to go with, who were you supposed to spill your drinks on and have someone to drag your drunken ass home before things got out of hand? There were perks to going alone, of course, no one was there to hold you back from flirting with as many people as you wanted, especially since going off into space to rescue some wizard was the last straw with your fiancée-  
Oh, wait.  
“FRIDAY, call Doctor Strange for me, will you?” Tony smiled, fastening his simple black tie.  
“Right on it, sir.” The AI chirped.  
The intercom above rang three times before someone answered.  
“What do you want?” A voice sighed, “I have a class of new students I could be assisting now, Mr. Stark.”  
“Nice to hear from you too, doc. Look I had something to ask you.” Tony paced the room, looking for his other shoe.  
“What is it Stark?” Stephen asked, annoyed with just having to be in a call with with the man.  
“Look, I’ve got this gala I’m going to later tonight-”  
“No.”  
“You didn’t even let me finish,” Tony slipped on the other loafer, “And I don’t want to show up, alone looking like no one likes me enough to go.”  
“That’s because no one does.” Stephen interrupted again.  
“I was thinking…” Tony dismissed the sorcerer’s derogatory remark, “You could come with me, be my plus one.”  
“Once again, no, I have so much work I could be doing here at Kamar-Taj… I don’t have any time to spend at fancy parties, drinking wine, dancing, talking...” Stephen rambled, stopping to clear his throat, “A lot of Sorcerer Supreme issues that need attending to. But I-”  
Tony smirked, folding his arms.  
Damn him and his smug, silent but convincing ways.  
“Maybe I can reschedule that meeting with the Sanctum Masters…”  
“That’s what I like to hear, I’ll be seeing you in an hour?”  
“Yeah…” Stephen mumbled.  
“Call ended.” FRIDAY notified the billionaire as he waltzed triumphantly out of his room.

-

“This isn’t my forte anymore, Wong,” Stephen picked up the razor, hand shaking.  
“Why on earth are you going then?” Wong inquired, taking the unsteady razor from Stephen’s hand and setting it down.  
“I don’t even know,” Stephen placed his face into the palms of his hands, shaking his head. “Three years ago I would have jumped at this opportunity.”  
“It’s not three years ago, Doctor.” Wong folded his arms.  
“I know, I know. It’s the present,” Strange lifted his head from his hands, standing up, “but there’s this part of me that says going is the right decision.”  
“Quite philosophical, considering this is a gala and you’re going with one of the most egotistical narcissists I’ve ever met.” Wong shook his head.  
“He’s not that bad.” Stephen looked over his shoulder, fixing the sleeves of his suit.  
“His heart’s in the right place, he has motives, he’s always trying to better himself, and that’s not even-”  
Stephen caught Wong’s sly grin in the mirror.  
“He’s got depth to him, and he’s definitely worthy of the respect people have for him.” The sorcerer remarked, leaning forward, pressing into the dresser.  
“We all have our opinions, Strange. Some might be stronger than others.”  
Stephen nodded.  
“You best be on your way now, hm?” Wong walked to the door, “Have a good time.”  
The sorcerer fixed his appearance in the mirror, letting a small strand of hair in the front fall onto his forehead. He looked down at his phone, the screen lighting up as Tony called him again.  
He sighed, picking up the call.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey wizard, are you coming or not?”  
“I am, what do you mean?” Stephen raised an eyebrow, sitting down on the bed, he turned his head to the window as a car horn honked quite loudly at him.  
“I’m out front, hurry up.” And with that, the mechanic hung up on him.  
Stephen put his phone in his pocket, getting up and making his way down to the foyer.  
Okay, now he was nervous. Going to a gala with Tony Stark was nerve-racking enough, but going to said gala in a car. He hadn’t been in a car since he left for Kamar-Taj, and that was three years ago, he didn’t have to. He could just use portals to get wherever.  
Opening the door, Tony’s car stuck out like a sore thumb; red paint job, sports model, oh and the lighting around the wheels. Stephen walked to the car, opening the passenger’s door and getting Tony’s attention.  
The man smiled up at Stephen, putting the car into drive as Stephen got in, fastening his seatbelt.  
“You look nice for once.” Tony joked, taking a short glance at the sorcerer before getting scolded.  
“Eyes on the road, cars and my PTSD don’t mix very well and I would greatly appreciate if just getting us to the event alive was your main priority.”  
Tony’s blinked a quick few times, “Oversharing I see.”  
“Well I’ve seen you talk about your own PTSD on television a few times, I wasn’t aware mental illness was such a discreet topic for you now.”  
“Okay,” Tony smiled, “Maybe oversharing wasn’t the right word to use there, more of just, a lot of information retaining to a very conserved and mysterious person. Did I unlock the tragic backstory or something?”  
Stephen chuckled, looking out the window.  
“You have PTSD?” Tony inquired, drumming his hands against the steering wheel as he waited for the light to turn green.  
“Yes. The car accident wasn’t the most pleasant thing to live through,” Strange said, practically tasting the regret on his own tongue, “My fault, of course, I’d be a great example as to why you shouldn’t text and drive.”  
“I might just have to start a commercial series for you.” Tony suggested, pulling up to the stairs leading into the Gala event building.  
With cameras already flashing, Tony got out of the car waiting for Stephen to join his side. He pressed a button on his car key, sending it off on its own.  
“Just stay at my side and smile,” Tony muttered to the sorcerer then turning to the guests and press with a smile.  
Stephen complied, mustering quite a fake looking smile, following Tony’s lead.  
“Who’s the friend Tony?” A lady greeted the billionaire at the door, cocktail in her hand and judging on her current state, it didn’t seem like it was her first either.  
“A homeless man I took pity on, found him twenty minutes ago on the side of a road.” Tony sarcastically responded, letting Stephen glare at him and the people who seemed to huddle around him like angry bees laugh at his joke.  
“All joking aside, this is my friend Doctor Strange.” Tony pulled Stephen to him in an awkward side-hug.  
“Oh, a doctor hm? Where do you work?” A woman asked, surveying the man.  
“Retired doctor, I used to work up at the New York Hospital,” Stephen responded, freeing himself of Tony’s grip.  
“Best neurosurgeon they had,” Stark added, Stephen unsure if it was a compliment or just to make it seem like the man had friends in high places.  
“That's probably an exaggeration, there were plenty of very talented doctors and nurses at the hospital-”  
“Exactly, and you were the best. Now, how about a drink?” Tony patted the former doctor's shoulder, dragging him along.  
-  
It had only been around an hour since the two arrived when Tony approached Strange, a sly and stupid grin on his face.  
“Care to dance doctor?”  
“That’s quite the bold question. How drunk are you?”  
“Not drunk yet. Getting there but not yet,” Tony fixed the cuffs of his dress jacket, “Now are you going to answer my question?”  
“You’re on something.” Stephen softly laughed, looking around.  
“No.” Tony put his hands in his pockets, waiting patiently for a response.  
“Joking?” Stephen’s voice got softer.  
Stark shook his head, chewing on the inside of his cheek idly. He silently held out a hand, looking the man in the eyes.  
“Dance with me, Stephen.”  
The sorcerer felt chills run down his spine as he stumbled, hand in hand with Tony Stark into the crowds of dancing people.  
“Your reputation is at stake if that’s still a concern,” Stephen muttered, letting Tony lead the dance.  
“Oh I know,” Tony gazed across the room at photographers and reporters watching his every step, “But I’ve been planning to come out as bisexual.”  
Stephen reconnected his gaze with Tony, “Really now? Tony Stark takes on the ‘B’ in the acronym? How long have you known?”  
“Back in college, there was this party. And this M.I.T. sophomore who was obviously looking to get the shit beaten out of him was making out with every guy at the party. Finally, he comes up to me with a bloody nose and two black eyes and goes, ‘Stark, I'm going to kiss you’. So being the wise-ass I was, I kissed him first. Didn't expect to like it so much to the point we made out in a closet for an hour, though. But that's life for you.”  
Tony finished his story, eyes flickering around Stephen's face.  
“What about you?”  
Stephen looked up from the floor, “Huh?”  
“Where do you fall on the spectrum, Doctor Strange?”  
“Jumping to some strong conclusions there, Mr. Stark,” Stephen grinned, “I'm gay.”  
Tony gave a small ‘huh’, “You're very good at hiding that.”  
“Love isn't what I'm currently after. I have other things I feel are more important.” Strange simply stated.  
“Your happiness should be the most important thing to you though.” Tony pointed out, further wrapping his hand around Stephen's waist as to pull him closer.  
“I don't need love to be happy, Tony.”  
“Perhaps you're right.”  
Tony looked at Stephen carefully, leaning in slightly, smiling as the other man leaned in too.  
But only just enough to press their foreheads together.  
The billionaire let out a disappointed sigh, “How about we go get dinner?”  
“I'd like that. But don't expect me to eat.”  
“Why not?”  
“I'll explain here in a bit.”  
The two broke apart, heading for the doors, already bombarded by reporters, yelling ‘Tony’ and asking questions over many others.  
Tony just kept his head down with a grin on his face.

-

“Let me get this right,” Tony laughed, “You've done magic for so long that you can't eat human food anymore?”  
Stephen softly nodded, “Tea, water, and alcohol are the only things my body still accepts.”  
“So what do you eat? Dirt?” Tony broke into a heavy fit of laughter at his own joke, pounding on the table and disturbing those around them.  
Stephen could care less, of course, Tony had a very contagious laugh.  
“No, it's this god-awful stuff that looks like vomit with eyeballs and feathers mixed in.”  
“Shush! I'm still trying to eat.” Tony wiped away tears from his heavy laughing, taking another bite of the brownie he ordered.  
“It tastes like leprosy.”  
Tony snickered, setting his fork down and folding his arms, “And how would you know what that tastes like?”  
“Don't ask.” Stephen joked, placing his chin in the palms of his propped up hands.  
“I don't think I want to anymore.”

Stephen frowned slightly, furrowing his eyebrows.  
“Back at the gala. You tried to kiss me.”  
Tony quieted down, nodding.  
“Why?”  
“Simple, doc. I wanted to.” Tony grinned and leaned forwards across the table.  
Stephen placed a finger over the mechanic’s lips, “Makes sense.”  
Tony huffed, thinking for a second. He then recovered, taking Strange's hand into his own and kissing the knuckles.  
Lightning fast, Stephen pulled his hand away, glaring at Tony.  
“Don't do that.”  
Tony laughed, “So are you ready to go home or are you up for one more stop.”  
“Let's just make it quick, okay?” Stephen frowned, getting up from his seat.  
So maybe Stephen wasn't much of flirt, duly noted.

-

The pair's last stop happened to be upstate New York. In a park. At 11 PM.  
Stephen followed Tony, lagging slightly behind as Tony hummed an unfamiliar tune.  
“Why are we here? Are you still trying to convince me to kiss you?”  
“Nope.” Tony turned to look at the slightly taller man.  
“Then why?”  
“Just to talk,” Tony explained, hurtling over a bench and taking a seat on it. He patted the spot on the wood next to him, giving the former doctor a hopeful look.  
Stephen took a seat next to Tony, just listening to sounds around them; the occasional breeze blowing in the trees and the sound of crickets.  
“It must've been hard,” Stark mumbled, “To lose everything you had in an instant.”  
Stephen just nodded, looking out ahead of him.  
“I guess that's my biggest fear. That one day, I'll wake up and everything will be gone.” Tony quietly said.  
“I think that's why I admire you so much.”  
Stephen looked at Tony.  
“You wanted something so badly and tried to fix the thing you once had. But out of it, you made do, and it's wasn't a bad thing.”  
“You, the great Tony Stark? Admire me? Unlikely.” Stephen scoffed.  
“It's more likely than you think, Stephen.”  
There were the chills again. Dammit, Tony.  
“Why me?”  
“Because you just go with the flow-”  
“No not that,” Stephen interrupted, “Why am I the one above all else you invite to a fancy gala, take out to dinner and then have a very romantically implied talk in the park. Why me?”  
“I find you very, very intriguing. You have so many layers to you and I want to get to see them, I want to know you because I've never met anyone like you. I hardly have scratched the surface of you Stephen, but you blow my fucking mind.”  
Stephen turned to find Tony looking right at him. A dopey smile spread across his face and bright whiskey eyes that followed Stephen's own light blue ones.  
The two sat there silently, just observing one another all the while Stephen moved closer and so did Tony.  
Hands shaking more than usual, Strange brought a hand up to hold Tony’s jaw, the man instantly leaning into the touch.  
“I ah-” Stephen quietly chuckled, “I'm going to kiss you now.”  
“I'm going to allow that.” Tony alluded, closing his eyes as Stephen closed the gap between the two.  
The kiss was sweetly short, much too short for Tony’s liking because when they finally broke, he pulled the sorcerer in for a much longer and feverish kiss.  
There was more demand to the kiss which Stephen gladly sufficed to, pushing back against Tony’s lips, one hand on his back the other in his hair.  
Pulling away with a sore bottom lip, Stephen looked at Tony who smiled at him, hair a mess and eyelids heavy.  
The billionaire leaned in, kissing the corner of Stephen's mouth and grinning widely.  
“Thank you for an eventful but amazing night.” Stephen firmly pressed a final kiss to Tony’s cheek.  
“Who said it had to be over?” Stark placed a hand over Stephen's, smiling like an idiot.  
Stephen smiled just as wide, going back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> take the end for what you want :)


End file.
